


Time After Time

by jefferfieldheaven



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jefferfieldheaven/pseuds/jefferfieldheaven
Summary: Little drabbles written as requests. Open at:jefferfieldheaven.tumblr.com/ask





	1. A Better Person

Max’s eyes roamed over the photographs of those helpless, innocent faces. There was something hauntingly beautiful and pure in their expression.

Mark gently pulled her chin up to face him. “It would be too much to assume I have a real conscience, Max–” He stared deeply into her wide, observing eyes. “–and yet… ** _you_ make me want to become a better person**.”

With that, Max drew closer and placed a tender kiss on his lips, surprising him, no doubt, as awe painted all of his features once they broke away from the kiss. She _understood_. And she accepted him.


	2. Beautiful

The shutter going off second by second, blue eyes staring directly into the lens, as Mark, focused and captivated, kept immortalizing the tiny beauty before him. He crouched down and lowered his camera eye, his tense features softened. He gazed at her in disbelief, his dark brown irises frantically taking in every little detail of her gentle face. A stunning sight to behold.

Max’s cheeks then suffused with a perfect, pink blush.

“ **God…you’re so _beautiful_** ,” he lauded, shaking his head, lost for words. His tender palm on her cheek elicited a gorgeous smile from her and he was a goner.


	3. Lucky

His lips slowly glided on the porcelain of her skin, her tummy so gentle and pleasantly warm. Becoming one with her, he sighed and wrapped his hand around her breast, moving intensely within her wet heat.

“Max,” Mark said softly, though panting. “ **You’re so _perfect_** ,” he breathed. His eyes caught her elated smile as the response. “ **And I’m so fucking lucky**.”

Max beamed and reached out with her tiny palms, pulling his face towards hers, kissing him fervidly, feeling him continuously brush against her tight wall, and gifted him a sweet moan right into his ear, furthering his desire.


	4. Understanding

Hands grasping his face, her eyes teary and voice breaking, Max asked, “ **Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you trusted me**.”

 _I do_ , Mark wished to say out loud, but couldn’t bring himself to. He was simply silent, his features contorted in pain.

“I would have understood…I–” She paused, gathering her thoughts. “I would have _helped_ you,” she whispered, her eyes gazing deeply into his.

But he only shook his head and cast his lashes down.

Heart splitting in two, she left a kiss on his lips, let go of his face and hurriedly headed for the exit.


	5. Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the previous drabble.

Mark realized she had a point.  

“Wait!” he shouted after her. He ran up to her an yanked her arm as lightly as possible, forcing her to face him again. “ **Please… _don’t go_** ,” he pleaded, his voice soft, cupping her gentle face, his gaze beseeching.

So unusual of him. This vulnerable state didn’t suit the man she’d come to know, yet he chose to strip away his numerous masks in that moment, letting _her_ see his bare, human core.

Max put her hands over his, offering him a reassuring smile. He then drew her in for a kiss, ardent and passionate.


End file.
